


Reunited

by MissusCissaMalfoy



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-27
Updated: 2013-04-27
Packaged: 2017-12-09 18:08:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/776426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissusCissaMalfoy/pseuds/MissusCissaMalfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My take on what happened to Amy and Rory after The Angels Take Manhattan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunited

Amy looked around. The graveyard looked to be empty. Her heart sank. What if Rory wasn't there? What if he had been sent somewhere else? "Rory!" she called. Her voice echoed around the graveyard. Faintly, a yell came from her left. Immediately, she ran toward the sound. Over the hill she went, nearly tripping over her own feet as she shrieked, "Rory!" 

The return was much clearer this time; a voice she was sure was Rory's returned, "Amy!" The outline of a figure was starting to emerge from the fog on the far side of the graveyard. 

"RORY!" 

"AMY!" 

In the blink of an eye, they were in each other's arms. Amy clutched Rory desperately to her and closed her eyes tightly. It felt like a weight had been lifted off of her chest, and she could breathe again. Seeing Rory disappear like that had had her unable to breathe until this moment in time, and now she finally felt safe again. And though she was devastated to have had to leave River and the Doctor, she knew that this was where she belonged; wherever Rory was.


End file.
